


Во благо Англии

by JunoInferno, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Вильгельм IV, сын Георга IV и его жены Елизаветы, — король Англии. Вследствие его трагического прошлого наследует ему его восемнадцатилетняя кузина Александрина. Он встречает ее снова на похоронах их дяди Уильяма и вскоре очаровывается ею, однако ее мать и дядя лелеют для будущей королевы иные планы. Александрина же желает сама решать свою судьбу. Любовь найдет она, власть ли, свободу ли? Или существует способ обрести счастье?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunoInferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/gifts).
  * A translation of [For The Sake of England](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374697) by [JunoInferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno). 



_[© Lady Disdain](http://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com/) _

 

Сколько Ганноверов уже легло в землю?  
  
Уильям помнил первые похороны, на которых ему пришлось побывать: умер его дед. Столько помпезности, столько вычурной торжественности. Разумеется, без этого не обошлись и похороны отца, но тогда было иначе, потому что все смотрели на него.  
  
На него — на короля.  
  
Но всё не так просто. Его никогда не любили так, как его сводную сестру Шарлотту. Мать той была немецкой принцессой, а его мать — практически современной Анной Болейн, разве что не обезглавленной. Королевой она стала из чистого корыстолюбия. Многие сомневались в том, что Уильям, собственно, сын Георга, и тем не менее, Уильям существовал, Уильям был старшим — и провозглашенным наследником престола.  
  
Он посмотрел прямо перед собой. Напротив стоял треклятый муж его сестренки — явился из самой Бельгии, чтобы распоряжаться на дядиных похоронах.  
  
Уильям вздохнул.  
  
— Еще не поздно, знаешь ли, — шепнула Эмили.  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Жениться. Произвести наследника. Ты еще не умер.  
  
— Я не имею желания жениться еще раз. Нет, боюсь, корона должна достаться моей малютке кузине, Александрине. — Он помолчал немного и добавил: — Кстати, где она? Я знаю, что ее мать умышленно удерживает ее вдали от двора, но запретить ей попрощаться с родным дядей — это немного чересчур.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? Вон она, там.  
  
Он взглянул в указанном направлении и действительно увидел герцогиню Кентскую, стоявшую рядом с юной девушкой. Девушка была мала ростом, но само совершенство.  
  
— Это она рядом с герцогиней Кентской?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это Александрина?  
  
— Да, — раздраженно повторила Эмили.  
  
— Когда я видел ее в последний раз, она была…  
  
— Какой?  
  
— Пониже.  
  
— Она и сейчас невелика, но ей совсем недавно исполнилось восемнадцать.  
  
— Господи. Я отправил ей подарок?  
  
— Да, весьма прелестное ожерелье.  
  
— Приятно знать, что я столь предупредителен.  
  
— Его вернули.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Герцогиня велела вернуть его. То есть, она заставила бедное дитя написать записку с изъявлением благодарности и отказом от подарка — это я знаю точно. Герцогиня и сэр Джон Конрой контролируют каждый ее поступок.  
  
— Каким образом?  
  
— Я слышала, что ей не дозволено самостоятельно подниматься и спускаться по лестнице.  
  
— Я хотел бы побеседовать с ней.  
  
— Как ты предлагаешь обойти нашу любезную тетю?  
  
— Очень просто…  
  
Они подошли к предмету их разговора.  
  
— Кузина Александрина.  
  
Кенсингтонская делегация торопливо сделала книксен.  
  
Александрину, казалось, удивило особое внимание монарха.   
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Жаль, что нашему дяде пришлось умереть, чтобы нам удалось повидаться.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Он бросил взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Леопольд.  
  
— Уильям.  
  
— Как любезно с вашей стороны приехать из Бельгии. И как опасно.  
  
Леопольд рассмеялся.  
  
— Не вижу в этом ничего опасного.  
  
— Бельгия — такое юное государство, я представлял себе, что она развалится, стоит вам выехать за ее пределы и перестать удерживать ее в целости. — Он взглянул на Александрину. — Вы должны сопровождать нас во дворец.  
  
— Дрину ждут ее… — начала герцогиня.  
  
— Возражения не принимаются, герцогиня.  
  
— Да, ваше величество, — кивнула герцогиня.  
  
Они разошлись по своим экипажам.  
  
— Что ж, такого еще не бывало, — задумчиво протянула Эмили.  
  
— Какого такого?  
  
— Чтобы ты проявил интерес к кому-то, кто этого заслуживает.  
  
— Я всего лишь пригласил ее на чай.  
  
— И когда же ты в последний раз приглашал юную особу на чай?  
  


***

  
  
Эмили была права — впрочем, она всегда была права. Поднимаясь по лестнице, герцогиня держала Александрину за руку.  
  
Эмили приветствовала их: с тех пор, как она переселилась обратно во дворец, она исполняла здесь роль хозяйки. Гости сели на диван напротив. Место по одну сторону от Александрины заняла герцогиня, с другой устроился Леопольд, и оба без передышки болтали о всякой всячине — пока Уильям не воспользовался возникшей наконец паузой и не прервал их:  
  
— Насколько я понимаю, вам пришелся не по душе мой подарок.  
  
Он скосил глаз на герцогиню, но смотрел главным образом на Александрину. В том было преимущество расстройства зрения, именуемого в просторечии «ленивый глаз»: насмешки насмешками, однако никто никогда не знает наверняка, на кого именно ты смотришь, а если ты король, никто не осмеливается спросить.  
  
— Это было весьма любезно со стороны вашего величества, — ответила Александрина.  
  
— Что проку в любезности, если вам не понравился подарок?  
  
— Он мне понравился, и даже очень…  
  
— Почему в таком случае вы оскорбили меня, вернув его?  
  
— Я… — осеклась она. — Оно было мне велико. Я очень мала.  
  
— Я нахожу ваши размеры идеальными.  
  
Даже Эмили одарила его взглядом из-под вздернутых бровей.  
  
— Ваше величество… — произнес Леопольд.  
  
— Скажите, Леопольд, вы по-прежнему получаете свое содержание?  
  
Это заставило Леопольда замолчать — как всегда.  
  
Уильям перевел взгляд обратно на Александрину. Та залилась румянцем от скул до выреза платья и не смела поднять глаза.  
  
— А ведь восемнадцатилетие — день рождения особенный. Если бы вы могли получить что угодно, что бы это было?  
  
— У меня есть всё, что мне нужно, — покачала она головой.  
  
Мать водит ее по лестнице за руку. Как может она говорить, что у нее есть всё?  
  
— Но чего вам хочется?  
  
— Я…  
  
Герцогиня выжидающе посмотрела на дочь, уверенная в правильности ее ответа.  
  
— Я слышала о ваших оранжереях. Могла бы я на них взглянуть?  
  
Похоже, то был неправильный ответ.  
  
— Буду счастлив угодить вам.  
  
Он встал, протянув в пригласительном жесте руку. Кузина с улыбкой поднялась с дивана.  
  
Уильям мог бы поклясться, что видит пар, валящий из ушей герцогини.  
  
— Ах, милая кузина, мне кажется, мы огорчили вашу мать, — ровным голосом сказал он.  
  
— О нет, — в тон ему отозвалась Александрина. — Как я это переживу?  
  


***

  
  
Он открыл дверь оранжереи.  
  
— Прошу.  
  
Она улыбнулась и переступила порог. Осмотрелась.  
  
— Кажется, вы создали для себя личный Эдем, кузен.  
  
— Ах, если бы… — вздохнул он.  
  
Она обернулась.  
  
— Вас так увлекают тропические растения?  
  
— Да, чрезвычайно, но мои любимицы — орхидеи.  
  
— По-моему, я никогда не видела орхидей.  
  
— Что ж, следуйте за мной.  
  
Подведя ее к столу, за которым он обычно работал над орхидеями, он наблюдал, как она обходит их одну за другой.  
  
— Столько разных сортов…  
  
— Да, орхидеи отличаются большим разнообразием… — Он шел за ней почти по пятам. — Вы много знаете о цветах?  
  
— Не очень. Маме и сэру Джону не нравится, когда я трачу время на пустяки, как они выражаются.  
  
— Вы считаете, что я трачу время на пустяки?  
  
— Я не возьмусь утверждать, что мне известно, как вы проводите время.  
  
— Что ж, ваша мама и сэр Джон никогда не питали ко мне особой приязни. Откровенно говоря, это взаимно. Кто знает, что они обо мне наговорили? — Он помолчал. — Быть может, вам следует изучать цветы.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Что вы изучаете?  
  
— Религию. Историю.  
  
— Политику?  
  
— Нет. Мама считает это неуместным.  
  
— Неуместным? Однажды вы станете королевой. Вы должны уметь контролировать ваших министров.  
  
— А вы умеете?  
  
— Я умею настоять на своем. Впрочем, неудивительно, что они не способны ладить между собой и выполнять свою работу. Неподъемное эго. Вы когда-нибудь видели, чтобы грумы или лакеи спорили о том, как лучше сделать то или иное дело? Нет, они просто делают, что должно, и всё тут.  
  
— Вы придерживаетесь такого же мнения о ваших министрах, как о ваших грумах и лакеях?  
  
— Что вы, грумов и лакеев я уважаю.  
  
Она захихикала, прикрыв рот ладошкой.  
  
— Вам восемнадцать, кузина.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Посему, когда вы унаследуете престол, не будет необходимости в регентстве. Вы станете королевой в тот самый миг, как я сброшу этот бренный шум.  
  
Александрина покачала головой.  
  
— Не говорите так.  
  
— О, у меня достаточно недугов. Вам недолго придется ждать.  
  
— Но я бы предпочла подождать.  
  
— Подождать — когда впереди власть и свобода? — нахмурился он. — В особенности, если вспомнить, что ваша мама держит вас мертвой хваткой.  
  
— У меня будет достаточно свободы, когда выйду замуж.  
  
Замуж.  
  
— Замуж?  
  
— Нет, я еще не получала предложений руки и сердца, кузен, и, разумеется, я не смогла бы ничего предпринять без вашего дозволения.  
  
— Какой очаровательный сад, — услышал он голос герцогини.  
  
Обернувшись, Уильям увидел, что гости присоединились к ним в полном составе. Взглянув на него, Эмили закатила глаза.  
  
— Герцогиня горела желанием увидеть твои оранжереи.  
  
— Однако я слышал, что она считает ботанику пустяком.  
  
Александрина спрятала улыбку.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, но нам пора, — сказал Леопольд.  
  
— Разумеется. Александрина, вы должны навещать меня и мои оранжереи, когда только пожелаете.  
  
— Благодарю, кузен.  
  
Он подошел к ней, взял ее руку и запечатлел на ней поцелуй на прощание, заметив, как у кузины при этом сбилось дыхание.  
  
Уильям окинул взглядом остальных.  
  
— Герцогиня, Леопольд, если вы еще раз войдете в мои оранжереи, я отправлю вас прямиком в Тауэр. Это понятно?  
  
Гости удалились. Эмили подошла к Уильяму.  
  
— Что на тебя нашло?  
  
— Твое желание исполнится, Эмили.  
  
— Чего же я пожелала?  
  
— Чтобы я женился. Я женюсь, произведу на свет по меньшей мере полдюжины прелестных малышей, и престолонаследие будет спасено.  
  
— Кузина показалась тебе настолько неприятной?  
  
— Напротив. Она показалась мне крайне приятной. Я женюсь на ней.  
  
Эмили резко развернулась к нему.  
  
— Ты совсем выжил из ума?  
  
— Да, но здравомыслие уже начинало мне наскучивать. Я с радостью освобожусь от его оков.


	2. Chapter 2

Душевный покой Александрины был непоправимо нарушен.  
  
После всего, что ей говорили о кузене Уильяме, она ожидала увидеть неотесанного болвана. Но нет, кузен оказался весьма умен и остроумен. И, что греха таить, сложно было не испытывать симпатию к человеку, которому так славно удавалось выводить из себя ее маму.  
  
А еще он был красив. Да, весьма приятен глазу. На следующее утро Александрина обнаружила, что ей трудно сосредоточиться на занятиях. Вместо того, чтобы слушать Лецен, она рисовала в тетради, выводя линию его подбородка.  
  
— Дрина, ты слушаешь?  
  
— Прости, Лецен. Я… — рассеянно проговорила она. — Ты знакома с королем?  
  
— Не имела чести.  
  
— После похорон дяди Уильяма он пригласил нас во дворец. Он такой…  
  
Лецен подняла бровь.  
  
— Не такой, как я думала. Он считает, что я должна изучать политику.  
  
— Политика — предмет крайне… непривлекательный.  
  
Открылась дверь, и в комнату вместе с королевским посыльным вошел Пендж.  
  
— Что это за вторжение?  
  
— Он настаивал, — сказал Пендж.  
  
— Прямой приказ его величества. — Посыльный подошел к Александрине и опустил на стол сверток. — Мне велено было доставить это вашему высочеству лично в руки.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
Посыльный откланялся.  
  
Под мешковиной оказалась книга, «Язык цветов». Также в свертке находился деревянный ящичек, открыв который Александрина обнаружила внутри пурпурного цвета орхидею.  
  
— Ах, какая прелесть. — Она подняла голову и поймала неодобрительный взгляд гувернантки. — Что такое, Лецен?  
  
— Ничего. Возвращайся к своим книгам, Дрина.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты послал ей орхидею?  
  
Уильям вздохнул. Сестра знала, что всегда может найти его в библиотеке или в оранжереях, и в данном случае это была библиотека.  
  
— Кому?  
  
— Тебе прекрасно известно кому. Александрине.  
  
— Да, послал.  
  
— А помнишь, — тоже вздохнула Эмили, — как папенька однажды положил глаз на принцессу Феодору?  
  
— Да, но Александрина — наследница моего престола и потому не может даже в Бат съездить без моего разрешения. И уж тем более без моего разрешения ее не отошлют на континент и не выдадут за какого-нибудь немецкого принца — а я, как ты понимаешь, совсем не расположен такое разрешение давать.  
  
— А ты не думаешь, что герцогиня и Леопольд уже присмотрели для нашей кузины жениха? Скорее всего, именно какого-нибудь немецкого принца.   
  
— Вот уж трудная задача, найти немецкого принца. Стоит встать в центре Баварии и бросить камень в любом направлении — непременно угодишь в царственную макушку.   
  
— А можно бросить камень с твоего трона.  
  
Уильям оторвал глаза от книги.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты, кажется, напрочь позабыл, что позволил племянникам герцогини приехать погостить в Кенсингтоне.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Принц Эрнст и принц Альберт.  
  
— И кто они, к чертям, такие?  
  
Эмили опять вздохнула и села напротив брата.  
  
— Принцы Саксен-Кобург-Готы.  
  
— Саксен-Кобург-Гота? Это такое государство?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И я разрешил им приехать?  
  
— Да.  
  
Уильям нахмурился.  
  
— Что ж, похоже, это была ошибка. Придется мне постараться — одними орхидеями тут не обойдешься.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Was ist das?  
  
Александрина почувствовала, как волоски у нее на затылке встают дыбом. Она читала книгу короля. Орхидея была убрана обратно в деревянный ящичек и спрятана под кроватью — не бог весть какое безопасное место, но выбор был невелик.  
  
— Книга по ботанике, от короля.  
  
Мать презрительно усмехнулась.  
  
— Будто тебе нужно возиться с цветами. Пойдем.  
  
— Я бы предпочла остаться и почитать книгу.  
  
Мать вынула томик из ее рук.  
  
— Сей же час, Дрина.  
  
Ей ничего не оставалось, как проследовать за мамой в салон, где ее взору предстала невеселая картина: приехали кобургские кузены.  
  
— Кузина Дрина, — первым с ней поздоровался Эрнст, и, как обычно, она и рада была бы его увидеть, не означай его присутствие также общество Альберта.  
  
— Кузен Эрнст. Кузен Альберт. Боюсь, вы опоздали на похороны дорогого дяди Уильяма.  
  
— Они приехали повидать тебя, Дрина, — улыбнулся Леопольд.  
  
— Да, я не сомневаюсь, что так оно и есть.  
  
— Альберт, ты должен нам всё рассказать о своей учебе. Я уверена, что Дрине это будет чрезвычайно интересно.  
  
Распахнулась дверь.  
  
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство.  
  
Пендж поторопился исправить нечаянное нарушение этикета.  
  
— Его величество король Вильгельм…  
  
— Ваше величество. — Александрина поднялась с места. — Мы вас не ждали.  
  
— Да, мы вас не приглашали, — проронила герцогиня.  
  
Уильям опешил.  
  
— Как негостеприимно с вашей стороны, герцогиня. Вы живете в моем доме по моей милости, и я не думал, что вам будет так неприятно меня видеть.  
  
— Разумеется, нет, ваше величество.  
  
— Мы очень рады видеть вас, кузен Уильям, — сказала Александрина.  
  
— Да и как мог я противиться искушению познакомиться с вашими очаровательными кузенами, проделавшими такой путь из… — Уильям помедлил, — Саксенбурга?  
  
— Из Саксен-Кобург-Готы, ваше величество, — поправил его Альберт.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
Альберта разговор явно начинал раздражать.  
  
— Да, ваше величество.  
  
— Длинновато название. Вы не думали его сократить?  
  
Эрнст улыбнулся.  
  
— Отличная мысль, ваше величество.  
  
— Саксебурта, например?  
  
Альберт раздувал ноздри.  
  
— Я явился для того, чтобы пригласить вас в оперу, — сказал Уильям.  
  
— В оперу? — недоверчиво спросила герцогиня.  
  
— «Так поступают все женщины». Моцарт. Вы знакомы с этой оперой?  
  
— Это несколько неподобающее произведение, ваше величество, — ответила герцогиня. — Мы не можем принять ваше приглашение.  
  
— Что ж, мне не хотелось бы задеть ваши чувства, герцогиня… Возможно, принцесса могла бы пойти в обществе своих кузенов и занять мою ложу.  
  
— Без мамы? — Александрина тщетно попыталась не выдать своего восторга. Она никогда нигде не бывала без мамы, и вечер в опере представлялся ей волшебным сном, пусть даже пришлось бы терпеть индюка Альберта.  
  
— Мы не можем обременять вашу маменьку подобным образом, да и, по правде говоря, мне кажется, в моей ложе не хватило бы места… Нет, боюсь, это должны быть вы и ваши кузены…  
  
— Это не…  
  
— Крайне великодушно, — перебил Леопольд.  
  
— Да, я так и думал, — кивнул Уильям.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Невыносимый человек! Как ты мог с ним согласиться? — рвала и метала герцогиня, пока все ждали Дрину, готовившуюся к столь желанному вечеру в опере.  
  
— С ней будут Эрнст и Альберт.  
  
— Но не будет меня! Что если он замыслил что-то? В отношении Дрины?  
  
— Там будут наши племянники. А также сестра короля.  
  
— По-твоему, я доверяю этой кошке? Которая предпочла любовь долгу? А ведь она могла бы быть сейчас наследницей престола.  
  
— Мой покойный тесть всегда питал к ней слишком большую слабость…  
  
Они вошли в салон.  
  
— Как я вижу, мы всё еще ждем кузину Дрину, — сказал Эрнст.  
  
— Она одевается с тех пор, как король уехал, — пожаловался Альберт.  
  
  


***

  
  
Виктория задумчиво созерцала свое пурпурное платье. Дженкинс укладывала ее волосы.  
  
— Мисс Дженкинс.  
  
— Да, ваше высочество?  
  
— Нельзя ли прикрепить вот это к моим волосам? — Она застенчиво отдала камеристке пурпурную орхидею, вздрагивая от ужаса, что в любой момент в комнату может войти мать.  
  
— Разумеется, ваше высочество.  
  
Дрожащими руками натягивая перчатки и накрывая плечи шалью, она ждала, пока Дженкинс закончит ее прическу.  
  
— Его величество прибыл, — не без недовольства в голосе объявила Лецен.   
  
— Спасибо, Лецен.  
  
Она встала. Лецен взяла ее за руку и повела вниз по лестнице.  
  
— Это та… — начала Лецен.  
  
— Тс-с-с.  
  
Александрина и Лецен присоединились к ожидавшей в салоне компании.  
  
— Ваше величество  
  
— Кузина Александрина… — произнес Уильям. — Вы великолепно выглядите. Правда, Эмили?  
  
— Да, несомненно.  
  
— Кузина Эмили. Как приятно снова вас видеть.  
  
— А мы как раз знакомились с вашими дражайшими кузенами.  
  
— Альберт рассказывал нам о своей учебе… — вставила герцогиня. — Ты просто обязана послушать.  
  
— О, не думаю, что мое сердце выдержит подобное волнение во второй раз, — возразил Уильям. — Кроме того, нам уже пора.  
  
Они направились к экипажу. Герцогиня провожала их до ступенек.  
  
Оглянувшись, Александрина уловила взгляды матери и сэра Джона. Они заметили орхидею, думала она, усаживаясь в экипаж, опершись на руку короля. Король помог забраться внутрь и сестре. Альберт и Эрнст должны были ехать верхом.  
  
— Вам идет мой цветок, — сказал Уильям.  
  
Александрина улыбнулась, и ее затянутая в перчатку рука невольно потянулась к затылку, где красовалась орхидея.  
  
— Он чудесен. Благодарю вас.  
  
— Вы получите еще.  
  
— Я не смею…  
  
— Вся оранжерея ваша — только пожелайте.  
  
  


***

  
  
Вскоре Александрина стояла на ступеньках оперного театра.  
  
— Позвольте сопроводить вас, кузина.  
  
— Принц Альберт, вы забываетесь, — вмешался Уильям.  
  
Альберт задрал нос.  
  
— Глупенький Альберт. Разумеется, — сказал Эрнст.  
  
— Кузина Александрина, — сказал Уильям.  
  
Она продела свою ручку через его руку.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — по-немецки огрызнулся на брата Альберт.  
  
— Ты рискуешь оскорбить его, а этого допустить нельзя. Без его позволения ты не сможешь жениться на Дрине. Впрочем, не думаю, что он намерен его дать.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
Эмили прочистила горло.  
  
— Я не говорила, что мой отец был королем Ганновера? — спросила она.  
  
— Я не понимаю, ваше высочество, — сказал Альберт.  
  
— Я лишь хочу сказать, что со временем я немного выучила немецкий.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — учтиво предложил свою руку Эрнст.  
  
— Вот это совсем другое дело.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уильям ввел Александрину в зал.  
  
— Кажется, мне прежде не доводилось видеть вас в опере, кузина.  
  
— Мне не удается посещать оперу так часто, как хотелось бы.  
  
— И как часто вам хотелось бы ее посещать?  
  
— Каждый вечер.  
  
— Каждый вечер? И никаких иных развлечений? А как же пьесы, как же балы?  
  
— Я не бывала на балах.  
  
— Что ж, придется что-нибудь предпринять…  
  
— Что предпринять?  
  
— Пожалуй, я должен устроить бал. Ужасная несправедливость, что не было бала в вашу честь по случаю вашего дня рождения.  
  
— Бал в мою честь?  
  
— Непременно.  
  
Они вошли в королевскую ложу, и зал немедленно затих, завидев их. Александрина вдруг ощутила на себе взгляды всей публики.  
  
— Я нахожу, что лучше всего в таких случаях делать вид, будто все присутствующие не пожирают вас глазами.  
  
Он усадил ее в кресло и сел сам.  
  
— К этому вообще можно привыкнуть? — спросила она.  
  
— Моя мать всегда говорила мне, чтобы я вел себя так, будто знаю, что делаю, и в конце концов это станет правдой. Я подозреваю, что она всю свою жизнь прожила, следуя собственному совету.  
  
— Они были счастливы вместе? Дядя Джордж и тетя Элизабет?  
  
— Думаю, были, и очень. Они не ждали друг от друга слишком много, а это уже половина залога большинства счастливых браков.  
  
— Я слышала, что его брак с тетей Каролиной не был счастливым.  
  
— О нет, не был, они не выносили и вида друг друга.  
  
— Почему же они поженились?  
  
— Из чувства долга.  
  
— А вы?  
  
— Нет, я был весьма влюблен.  
  
— Интересно, почему вы не женились снова, кузен?  
  
Он не успел ответить: свет в зале погас и поднялся занавес. Заиграл увертюру оркестр. Уильям смотрел на кузину, перегнувшуюся через край ложи.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Откуда этот цветок?  
  
Герцогиня выпалила свой вопрос, едва Александрина успела переступить порог комнаты. Радуясь появлению хозяйки, подскочил к ней Дэш.  
  
— От короля, мама, — ответила она и похлопала по перине, приглашая Дэша забраться в постель вместе с ней.  
  
— Дрина, ты не должна принимать от него подарки, — проворчала мать по-немецки.  
  
— Так же, как когда ты заставила меня вернуть ожерелье? Сама видишь, как он это воспринял.  
  
— Он невыносимый человек.  
  
— Мне нравится король.  
  
— Дрина… — внезапно, как выскочивший из коробочки чертик, герцогиня очутилась подле дочери и крепко ухватила ее за плечи. — Пообещай, что ты не вступишь в соглашение с королем.  
  
Александрина покачала головой в полнейшем недоумении.  
  
— В какое соглашение, мама?  
  
Герцогиня ослабила хватку.  
  
— Неважно. Я знаю, ты хорошая девочка.  
  
Александрина лежала и ждала, пока заснет мать. Она вытянула орхидею из рукава. Дэш подался к цветку, ткнулся носом, обнюхивая лепестки. Она последовала его примеру.  
  
Запах неведомого.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Что ж, было весьма мило… — сказала Эмили, войдя в библиотеку и усевшись напротив Уильяма. — Следует ли нам ожидать больше подобных вечером?  
  
— Мы устраиваем бал.  
  
— Бал? По какому случаю?  
  
— Мы отмечаем восемнадцатый день рождения нашей кузины.  
  
Эмили вздохнула.  
  
— А тебе не кажется, что у нашей любезной тетушки найдется что сказать по этому поводу?  
  
— Она может говорить всё, что ее душе угодно, однако она не может запретить Александрине выйти замуж…  
  
— Разве не очевидно, чего она желает для Александрины? Тетя хочет, чтобы она вышла за принца Альберта — тетя и вся их семья.  
  
— За Альберта? — Уильям захлопнул книгу. — Но он такой индюк.  
  
— Ты видел, как Эрнст пытается ему помочь.  
  
— Пытается.  
  
Эмили склонила голову набок.  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз добивался юной дамы?  
  
— Селена де Кастильо считается?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А ты вполне уверена, что они не за Эрнста хотят ее выдать?  
  
— Быть может, тебе стоит попытаться сказать о своих намерениях кузине Александрине?  
  
Уильям фыркнул.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Герцогиня слишком тщательно ограждала ее от света. Мои истинные намерения приведут бедняжку в ужас.  
  
— Ясно. — Эмили поднялась с дивана. — Продолжай действовать согласно своей стратегии. Я же иду спать.  
  
— Что не так с моей стратегией?  
  
— Поживем — увидим, — откликнулась сестра и закрыла за собой дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

— Это безумие, — причитала герцогиня.  
  
— Герцогиня… — начал Джон Конрой.  
  
Герцогиня повернулась к Леопольду.  
  
— Драгоценности. Он прислал драгоценности.  
  
Она указала на расставленные на столе шкатулки. Рядом стояли три лакея. Ассортимент включал диадемы, ожерелья, серьги, браслеты.  
  
— Это всего лишь побрякушки, сестра, — сказал Леопольд.  
  
— Одной из причин популярности принцессы в народе всегда была ее простота, — заметил Конрой.  
  
В этот момент вошла Александрина. Она резко остановилась, заметив россыпь драгоценностей на столе.  
  
— Мне сообщили, что для меня доставили посылку.  
  
Герцогиня скривилась.  
  
— Да, ваше королевское высочество, — ответил один из лакеев, вручая ей карточку. — От его величества.  
  
Александрина взяла карточку, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть заливший щеки румянец.  
  
Наконец она обернулась к остальным.  
  
— Он решил, что мне необходимо что-то к балу. Но я не знаю, как решить, что из этого…  
  
Леопольд многозначительно вздернул бровь, глядя на сестру.  
  
— Быть может… — Герцогиня окинула взглядом шкатулки, выискивая что-нибудь помельче.  
  
— Нет, мэм, — сказал лакей.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Лакей нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Я только хотел сказать, что его величество желает, чтобы ее королевское высочество получила все эти драгоценности.  
  
— Что? — не сумела скрыть недовольства герцогиня.  
  
— Всё это мне?  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты подарил восемнадцатилетней девушке груду драгоценностей, от которой пирата хватил бы удар?  
  
Уильям с упреком взглянул на сестру.  
  
— «Добро пожаловать домой, любимый брат. Как прошло твое путешествие на север? Не сильно ли тебя трясло в экипаже?»  
  
— Подарил или нет?  
  
Он вошел в вестибюль, не сбавляя шага. Эмили следовала за ним.  
  
— Ей нужны были драгоценности. У нее их не было. Теперь они у нее есть.   
  
— Ты опустошил Хаттон-Гарден.  
  
— Я лишь очень ясно дал понять, что именно я могу ей дать, в отличие от принца Саксебурты.  
  
— По-твоему, ее это заботит?  
  
— Мы не можем допустить, чтобы будущая королева Англии выглядела, как какая-нибудь крестьянка.  
  
Эмили вздохнула.  
  
— Как Огастас?  
  
— А, теперь тебе интересно.  
  
— Как он?  
  
— Как всегда, — вздохнул Уильям. — От докторов никакого проку…  
  
— А Алиса?  
  
— Я не желаю это обсуждать.  
  
— Ты должен это обсуждать. Ей нужен титул. Такой, который поможет ей заполучить мужа…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Явись она ко двору, она станет предметом насмешек. Дочь Каро Байрон, и да, это моя вина, но не могли бы мы сегодня не погружаться в воспоминания?  
  
Лакей внес поднос с письмом.  
  
— Да?  
  
— От ее королевского высочества, ваше величество.  
  
Уильям немедленно вскрыл письмо.  
  
— А это, должно быть, вежливый отказ в ответ на твой экстравагантный жест?  
  
— Вовсе нет. Она просит прислать орхидеи. — Он улыбнулся. — Чтобы украсить волосы.  
  
  


***

  
  
В экипаже по пути во дворец герцогиня, как обычно, наседала на дочь с поучениями.  
  
— Распределяй свои танцы равномерно, Дрина, — говорила она. — И ты должна танцевать с Альбертом.  
  
— Альберт танцует?  
  
— Разумеется, танцует.  
  
— Сегодня он прочел мне целую лекцию о некой ужасной книге некоего мистера Диккенса. Будто прочитав один роман, он знает теперь всё на свете.  
  
— По-моему, принц весьма чувствительный джентльмен, — сказал Конрой.  
  
— Каким прекрасным мужем он станет, — добавила герцогиня.  
  
Александрина закатила глаза.  
  
— Леди Саутгемптон будет присутствовать? — спросила герцогиня.  
  
— Думаю, да.  
  
— Кто эта леди Саутгемптон? — полюбопытствовала Александрина.  
  
— Особая подруга твоего кузена Уильяма.  
  
— Особая подруга? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— И не увлекайся шампанским, Дрина. Ты знаешь, как оно на тебя действует.  
  
  


***

  
  
Несколько запоздалый бал по случаю дня рождения принцессы Александрины Виктории, на который уже съезжались высокопоставленные гости, должен был стать самым громким событием лондонского сезона.   
  
Уильям ждал у окна.  
  
— Ты смешон, — заметила Эмили.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Прижался носом к окну, как влюбленная девочка…  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы она наконец приехала. Почему столько экипажей?  
  
— Потому что ты для пущей помпы пригласил всё высшее общество.  
  
— О Господи.  
  
— Что? Бриджи не подходят по цвету к подвязке?  
  
Он обернулся.  
  
— Что здесь делает леди Саутгемптон?  
  
Поднявшись, Эмили встала рядом с ним к окна, наблюдая, как общительная брюнетка выходит из экипажа.  
  
— Я точно ее не приглашала. Я специально исключила всех твоих любовниц.  
  
— И ее муж. Боже мой. Я дал ему землю, я дал ему титул! Почему так трудно в наше время избавляться от людей? — Он повернулся к сестре. — Эмили.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сделай что-нибудь.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?  
  
— Не знаю. У тебя подобное ловко выходит.  
  
Эмили прищурилась.  
  
— Александрина здесь.  
  
— Уильям, ты ведь не собираешься выйти ее встречать?  
  
— Если я останусь здесь, то ее поведет в зал один из ее кузенов. Вероятно, тот, который индюк.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто из них кто? — спросила Эмили, выходя из комнаты и следуя за ним по коридорам.  
  
— Знаю. Один — индюк. Другой — брат индюка.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они выскочили из парадных дворцовых дверей как раз в тот момент, когда индюк уже нацелился подать руку Александрине, сходящей со ступенек экипажа.  
  
— Позвольте мне, — сказал Уильям, без особого изящества преграждая путь Альберту.  
  
— Кузен Уильям, — улыбнулась Александрина.  
  
— Кузина Александрина.  
  
— Вам не обязательно было выходить меня встречать.  
  
— Разумеется, обязательно. Мы войдем в бальный зал вместе.  
  
Герцогиня хмуро глянула в сторону Леопольда, занимая с остальными гостями соответствующие титулам места позади короля и его наследницы.   
  
— Все присланные вами драгоценности были так чудесны, я не знала, что выбрать, — сказала Александрина.  
  
— Вы превосходно справились.  
  
— Мама сказала, что орхидеи лишние.  
  
Уильям окинул ее оценивающим взглядом. Ее волосы овивало ожерелье, как было нынче модно среди дам, и сбоку были приколоты каскадом несколько его орхидей.  
  
— Вам идет. Красота, дополняющая красоту.  
  
Александрина улыбнулась, но мгновение спустя едва не ахнула — они вошли в бальный зал. Их объявили, и в зале воцарилась тишина. Ярко горели мириады свечей в люстрах. Повсюду, куда ни повернись, Александрина видела принцев, принцесс, светских дам, склоняющихся перед ней в поклонах и реверансах.  
  
Всё это для нее.  
  
И уже казалось правильным и справедливым, что рядом с ней король.  
  
— Не окажете ли мне честь танцевать со мной этот танец, кузина?  
  
— Да.  
  
  


***

  
  
Гости вовсю радостно обсуждали танец короля и наследницы престола. Герцогиня была безмерно раздосадована.  
  
— Они так подходят друг другу, — сказала герцогиня Сазерлендская.  
  
— Король действительно об этом думает? — спросила леди Портман.  
  
— Как вам известно, Эмма, я не вправе говорить, о чем думает мой брат.  
  
— Вы не сказали «нет», мэм.  
  
— Нет?  
  
Дамы обменялись улыбками.  
  
— Удивительно, что леди Саутгемптон явилась, — заметила Гарриет. — Не думала, что ее пригласят.  
  
— Я тоже. О Господи.  
  
Александрина заканчивала танец с австрийским графом, когда герцогиня Кентская подвела к ней леди Саутгемптон.  
  
— Дрина, это леди Саутгемптон.  
  
Дама сделала книксен.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— Не буду мешать вашему разговору.  
  
Нахмурившись, Александрина взглянула вслед удаляющейся матери.  
  
— Итак… вы думаете, что можете заменить Софию?  
  
— Заменить? Мою кузину Софию? О чем вы?  
  
— Желаю вам удачи. Никому это не под силу. Однажды обнаружится, что ее имя высечено у него на сердце.  
  
Александрина покачала головой.  
  
— Я думаю, что с вашей стороны самонадеянно говорить подобным образом о короле…  
  
— Самонадеянно? Девочка…  
  
— Девочка?! — Александрина подняла голос, привлекая внимание всех присутствующих. — Я вижу, ваша самонадеянность не знает границ! Я наследница престола Англии и внучка короля! И вы смеете обращаться ко мне столь бесцеремонно и подобным образом говорить о короле! Можете удалиться!  
  
Леди Саутгемптон огляделась вокруг, как испуганный кролик, и под взглядами десятков глаз присела и пятясь отошла от принцессы.  
  
  


***

  
  
Вскоре Александрина и сама покинула зал. Отправившись на ее поиски, Уильям наткнулся на Конроя.  
  
— Вы. Конрой.  
  
Тот обернулся и поклонился.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Это вы пригласили лорда и леди Саутгемптон.  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
— Отпираться не имеет смысла. Я знаю, что вы за человек. Двор кишмя кишит подобными вам типами. Вы контролируете герцогиню и принцессу в собственных корыстных интересах.  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете, как выглядит ваш интерес к вашей кузине?  
  
— Как у любого мужчины. Возьмите себя — вам нужна власть и титул повыше, полагаю. Что-нибудь с доходом.  
  
— Что я получу, когда настанет час, сэр.  
  
— Разумеется. Когда Александрина станет королевой — это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
  
— Не понимаю, что вы хотите сказать, сэр.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что Александрина может стать королевой после моей смерти или раньше. А подобные трюки, как сегодня с леди Саутгемптон… могут лишь замедлить процесс.  
  
— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, сэр, — кивнул Конрой.  
  
— Я так и думал.  
  
— Принцесса вышла подышать воздухом в саду, ваше величество.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уильям вышел в сад, где Александрина любовалась цветами.  
  
— Хотите, я буду присылать вам и розы?  
  
Она подняла голову и взглянула на него.  
  
— Розы днем, орхидеи вечером…  
  
— Все ваши цветы такие красивые.  
  
— Почему вы не в зале? Это праздник в вашу честь.  
  
Она сглотнула.  
  
— Я познакомилась с вашей подругой. Леди Саутгемптон.  
  
— Я слышал. Ее не должны были приглашать.  
  
— Почему? Если она ваша… подруга.  
  
— Была ею. Она искала преимуществ, которые дает дружба с королем, дабы содействовать карьере своего супруга, и тот, пожалуй, поднялся так высоко, как ему это по силам.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Да, я сомневаюсь, что вы можете это понять.   
  
— Вы сказали, что женились по любви. Тогда, в опере.  
  
Она стояла очень близко, ужасно близко.  
  
— Не совсем по любви, но это было удачное совпадение: любовь и долг пересеклись. София была выдающейся женщиной.  
  
— Какая она была, принцесса София?  
  
— Изысканная. Неудержимая. Сильная.  
  
— Вы скучаете по ней? Вы потому больше не женились?  
  
— Да… я по-прежнему скучаю по ней, но причина не в этом.  
  
— Тогда в чем? Вы бы ведь наверняка предпочли, чтобы страной правил ваш родной сын, а не я.  
  
— Нет… я… — Уильям сглотнул. — До недавних пор я не встречал никого, на ком мне захотелось бы жениться.  
  
Александрина выглядела немного растерянной.  
  
— Правда? Кого же вы встретили?  
  
Она так и не поняла. Любая женщина, которой не довелось расти под душным крылом герцогини Кентской, давно бы уже догадалась!  
  
Он пойдет другим путем.  
  
— Александрина, вы позволите вас поцеловать?  
  
Озадаченно глядя на него, она протянула руку.  
  
— Нет, могу я коснуться губами ваших губ?  
  
На миг он испугался, что обидел ее. Но она оказалась именно такой женщиной, какой он ее считал.  
  
— Да.  
  
Она явно колебалась, однако была достаточно смела, чтобы попытаться.  
  
Не теряя попусту времени, он прижался губами к ее губам. Он целовал ее нежно, невыносимо нежно, но она отвечала. Она даже экспериментировала — меняя угол, силу нажима, границы дозволенного ему.  
  
— Мы должны остановиться, — сказала Александрина, делая шаг назад. — Мама будет искать меня и найдет. Как всегда.  
  
Он хотел было возразить, к черту, дескать, ее мать, но она была права. Нет, появление герцогини Кентской пришлось бы совершенно некстати.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Но мы… — Она подняла на него полный надежды взгляд. — Мы еще повторим это?  
  
— Если вы этого хотите.  
  
— Кажется, да…  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Вы подарите мне еще один танец, кузина?  
  
— Я подарю вам столько танцев, сколько вы пожелаете, кузен.  
  
— Рад это слышать.


	4. Chapter 4

Кипя от ярости, герцогиня смотрела в окно.  
  
— Опять он приехал.  
  
— Сестра, — вздохнул Леопольд.  
  
— Рисунки. — Герцогиня обернулась к брату. — Моя дочь нарисовала столько портретов короля, что ими можно заполнить целую галерею. Сэр Джон, неужели вы ничего не придумаете? У него наверняка есть другие любовницы, которых моя дочь еще не встречала.  
  
— Это наверняка временно... — сказал сэр Джон.  
  
— Даже собаке он нравится. Они ездят верхом вместе, они ужинают вместе, посещают оперу, театр…  
  
— Быть может, лучше оставить всё как есть, — предложил сэр Джон. — Она несомненно скоро образумится.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Когда мы будем танцевать снова, кузен? — спросила Александрина.  
  
— Танцевать?  
  
— Вы, кажется, обещали мне много танцев.  
  
— Обещал, — кивнул Уильям.  
  
— Так что же? Когда?  
  
Уильям бросил взгляд на Альберта, хмурившего брови из-за книжки.  
  
— Я думаю, вы будете центром внимания на любом балу в Лондоне.  
  
— Но мама никуда меня не пускает.  
  
— Я этого не заметил.  
  
— Это потому что вы король — вам она возражать не может.  
  
Его взгляд вернулся к ней.  
  
— Когда уедут ваши кузены?  
  
— Полагаю, как только я соглашусь выйти за Альберта.  
  
— А вы согласитесь? Выйти за Альберта?  
  
Александрина опустила взгляд на свой альбом.  
  
— А вы дали бы на это свое разрешение?  
  
— Ни за что.  
  
— Что ж, возможно, вам следует сказать это маме и положить этому конец.  
  
— Вы нужны мне самому.  
  
Александрина замерла.  
  
— Александрина? — позвал Уильям.  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что хотите жениться на мне?  
  
— Разумеется, хочу.  
  
— Я только…  
  
— Только?  
  
— Вы знаете, что я никогда не бываю одна?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Со мной всегда кто-нибудь есть, кто-нибудь водит меня вверх и вниз по лестнице, мама спит в одной комнате со мной…  
  
— Кажется, я понимаю.  
  
— Я не отказываю вам…  
  
— Нет, я действительно понимаю. Вам нужно время побыть наедине с собой. И у вас оно будет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Время побыть наедине с собой. Так тому и быть. Если это единственное условие, при котором вы примете мое предложение, то у вас это время будет. Я об этом позабочусь. — Он поцеловал ее руку.  
  
  


***

  
  
—  _Was ist das?_  
  
Герцогиня в смятении наблюдала, как лакей уносит вещи Дрины дальше по коридору.  
  
— Прекратите сию же минуту! — крикнула она.  
  
— Приказ короля, ваша светлость, — пожал плечами Пендж.  
  
— Что?  
  
Вошла Александрина. Дэш следовал за ней по пятам.  
  
— Это его дом, мама.  
  
Лицо герцогини приняло смертельно обиженное выражение.  
  
— Ты знала об этом?  
  
— Я всего лишь переселяюсь в другой конец дворца.  
  
— Но Дрина, там ты не будешь в безопасности!  
  
Александрина изо всех сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать с досады.  
  
— Никто не явится убивать меня во сне, мама! И уж конечно, никто не проберется мимо королевской стражи!  
  
— Я не доверяю этому человеку. Он задумал какое-то коварство.  
  
— Он хочет жениться на мне.  
  
— Дрина, не глупи. Он хочет соблазнить тебя и обесчестить, и тогда тебе никогда не быть королевой…  
  
— Так что же именно он задумал? Убить меня или уложить в постель? Или и то, и другое?!  
  
Мать едва не потеряла дар речи, потрясенная, что Александрина осмелилась произнести подобные слова.  
  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной!  
  
— Потому что ты ничего мне не рассказывала!  
  
— Ты стала такой дерзкой!  
  
Вошел Леопольд.  
  
— Да! Я дерзкая и непочтительная! Накажу-ка я себя — отправлюсь в свою комнату!  
  
Александрина вышла. Герцогиня взглянула на брата.  
  
— Видишь, как он старается отдалить меня от дочери. Я ведь желаю для нее только блага.  
  
— Предоставь это мне, сестра.  
  
  


***

  
  
Александрина лежала, уставившись в потолок.  
  
Не считая сопения Дэша, в комнате стояла благословенная тишина. Ее верный спутник и товарищ гораздо быстрее привык к новой обстановке.  
  
Всё здесь было устроено так, как ей хотелось, вплоть до орхидеи короля в вазе на прикроватной тумбе.  
  
Вдруг за дверью послышался какой-то скрип. С колотящимся сердцем Александрина вышла в гостиную.  
  
— Кто там?  
  
— Альберт.  
  
— Альберт?  
  
Она зажгла свечу — действительно, то был ее кузен.  
  
— Что ты делаешь в моих покоях?  
  
— Я пришел поговорить с тобой.  
  
Она усмехнулась, морщась от отвращения.  
  
— Я переселилась в отдельные покои, чтобы иметь возможность побыть в одиночестве, а не для того, чтобы принимать здесь тебя!  
  
— Дядя Леопольд считает, что мне следует поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, что он так считает.  
  
— Он думает, что король сделал тебе предложение.  
  
Она не торопилась отвечать.  
  
— Если и так, это в данный момент не касается никого, кроме его и меня.  
  
— Тут ты ошибаешься. Это касается всего народа — и разве ты не предпочла бы, чтобы у народа была королевская семья, которая стала бы примером для подражания всей стране?  
  
Она закатила глаза.  
  
— Полагаю, ты и есть этот пример для подражания?  
  
— Мы с тобой могли бы им стать. Народ устал от одних и тех же прогнивших королей, таких, как твой кузен.  
  
— Он не прогнивший.  
  
Альберт подавил смешок, что привело ее в ярость — Альберт ни в чем никогда не находил ничего забавного.  
  
— Ты знаешь, сколько любовниц у него было? Одна — жена безумного поэта. Другая — испанская актриса. Говорят, у него сомнительные пристрастия.  
  
— Например?  
  
— О таком стыдно говорить.  
  
— В таком случае тебе следует от стыда удалиться!  
  
— Если монархия хочет выжить, она должна подавать хороший пример. Драгоценности, которые он подарил тебе, — это очень мило, но твое выживание гораздо важнее.  
  
— В то время как ты покупал бы мне драгоценности на мои собственные деньги.  
  
— Вот что тебя заботит? Побрякушки?  
  
— Нет. Но почему я должна брать в мужья кого-то ниже по положению? Не думаю, что большинство женщин терпят подобное унижение. Почему должна терпеть его я? Выйти замуж за бедного принца из крохотного государства? Я буду королевой самой могущественной страны в мире!  
  
— Королевой-консортом, не царствующей королевой.  
  
— Уходи. Сейчас же!  
  
Наконец и к счастью, Альберт ушел. Александрина вернулась в свою спальню, где как раз проснулся Дэш.  
  
— От тебя никакой помощи.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты выспалась? — спросила герцогиня за завтраком.  
  
Дрина бросила на мать сердитый взгляд через стол.  
  
— Я бы выспалась, если бы меня оставили в покое.  
  
— Ясно. Ты думаешь, что всё можешь делать сама. Теперь, когда ты женщина…  
  
— Мне восемнадцать. Я и есть женщина.  
  
— Ваше величество… — услышали они.  
  
Настежь распахнулись двери.  
  
— А, кузина. Тетушка. Где индюк?  
  
— Индюк? — спросила герцогиня.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду Альберта?  
  
— Судя по всему, да. — Он повернулся к двери, в которую как раз вошли Леопольд, Эрнст и Альберт. — Вот этот.  
  
— Да? — опешил Альберт.  
  
— Что вы делали в ее покоях вчера ночью?  
  
— Мы просто разговаривали…  
  
— А вот если бы ты была не одна, кто-нибудь мог бы за тебя поручиться, — вставила герцогиня.  
  
— Мама! — потрясенно воскликнула Александрина.  
  
— Что заставило вас отправиться в ее покои?  
  
Альберт повернулся к Леопольду.  
  
— Вы сказали…  
  
Виноватое выражение лица Леопольда было весьма красноречиво.  
  
— А, понимаю, вы воспользовались этим индюком, чтобы разозлить меня, — протянул Уильям. — И каков был план? Убедить меня, что между Александриной и индюком что-то произошло?  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы…  
  
— Почему же в таком случае это было первое, что я услышал сегодня утром? Кого во дворце вы подкупили?  
  
— Я бы никогда…  
  
— Моя сестра по глупости вышла за вас замуж, мой отец по глупости это допустил, и я буду таким же глупцом, если позволю Парламенту снабдить вас хоть еще одним фунтом на содержание вашей актрисульки! Пусть ее содержат бельгийцы! Они хотели короля — так пусть платят по его счетам!  
  
В комнате воцарилась тишина.  
  
— Кузен, вы позволите поговорить с вами наедине? — сказала Александрина.  
  
  


***

  
  
Александрина закрыла за ними дверь салона.  
  
— Кузен, между нами ничего не было, я хотела, чтобы он ушел, он всё важничал и раздувался, и правда как индюк, и никак не желал умолкать…  
  
Уильям перевел дух.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Александрина. Я знаю, это был Леопольд, он надеялся опорочить вас в моих глазах…  
  
— Но подобный слух мог погубить меня.  
  
— Он решил, что риск оправдан. Если бы слух вышел наружу, вам пришлось бы выйти за индюка, прежде чем разразился бы скандал, и я был бы вынужден…  
  
— Вы не позволили бы, чтобы я вышла за Альберта — вы сами так сказали.  
  
— Но я не позволил бы и загубить вашу репутацию, хотя в таком случае я с тем же успехом мог бы жениться на вас сам.  
  
— Вы женились бы на мне, даже если бы я… — Она едва понимала, что говорит. — С Альбертом?  
  
— Без колебаний.  
  
Александрина ошеломленно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Можно вас поцеловать?  
  
Форма просьбы несколько сбила его с толку.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Она встала на цыпочки, пытаясь дотянуться.  
  
— Сядьте.  
  
Уильям вздернул бровь.  
  
— Вы слишком высокого роста. Это несправедливо.  
  
Пожав плечами, Уильям воспользовался первым подвернувшимся предметом мебели, коим оказалось кресло, рассчитанное на одну персону. Александрина попробовала сначала наклониться — и наклонилась, но каким-то образом очутилась у него на коленях. Уильям же, который, кажется, знал, как это делается, чуть склонил голову набок, позволяя ей взять инициативу на себя.  
  
— О, Уильям… — Ощущения захлестнули ее волной. Впервые его губы коснулись ее губ под покровом ночи, но теперь было светло, и его губы, скулы и восхитительная линия подбородка манили и искушали ее.  
  
Похоже, те же мысли владели и им: он осыпал поцелуями ее шею и плечи, открытые ключицы. Ей хотелось большего, вот только она и представления не имела, что такое это большее.  
  
— Александрина… — вздохнул он.  
  
— Уильям…  
  
— Боюсь, мы должны остановиться.  
  
— Но какой вред от наших поцелуев? Ведь не это имеют в виду, говоря о супружеской жизни?  
  
— Не совсем, — покачал он головой.  
  
— Так расскажите мне.  
  
— Мне не пристало рассказывать вам об этом.  
  
— Хотела бы я, чтобы кто-нибудь рассказал!  
  
Он изумленно уставился на нее.  
  
— Вы и впрямь не знаете?  
  
Александрина не ответила.  
  
— Когда мужчина и женщина имеют… связь, мужчина сначала должен прийти в возбуждение. Вред от наших поцелуев в настоящий момент в том, что я прихожу в крайнее возбуждение.  
  
— Из-за меня?  
  
— Господи, да, из-за вас.  
  
— Так я это ощущаю? Возбуждение?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Но как я могу это понять?  
  
— Вы чувствуете потребность в чем-то, но не вполне понимаете, в чем именно?  
  
— Я понимаю, что это как-то связано с вами.  
  
Уильям застонал.  
  
— Право слово, вам лучше сойти с моих колен.  
  
Смилостивившись, она соскочила на пол.  
  
— Когда мы можем сделать что-то еще?  
  
— Думаю, мы должны подождать, пока не поженимся. Если вы хотите выйти за меня…  
  
— Тогда нам не следует долго ждать.  
  
Он поднял голову.  
  
— Вы правда этого хотите?  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Да. Да!   
  
Поднявшись на ноги, Уильям поцеловал ее.  
  
— У вас будет самое большое обручальное кольцо…  
  
— Всё это меня не волнует! — воскликнула она. — Хорошо, может быть, только самую чуточку, но нужны мне вы.  
  
Уильям обреченно вздохнул.  
  
— Мне пора. Сэр Роберт Пиль собирается мучить меня чем-то чрезвычайно нудным о железных дорогах.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Король удалился. Александрина села на диван.  
  
Это не сон. Она обручена. Она вырвется из Кенсингтона.  
  
Вошла Лецен.  
  
— Готова приступить к урокам, Дрина?  
  
— Да, пока, пожалуй, стоит заняться этими уроками…  
  
И к полному недоумению гувернантки, Александрина весело расхохоталась.


	5. Chapter 5

— Да, и ещё кое-что, сэр Роберт.  
  
— Да, ваше величество? — В глазах премьер-министра стоял страх. Они не очень ладили, поскольку у Уильяма на всё имелось собственное мнение, и он всегда был более склонен к коалициям, не одобряя партийных пристрастий.   
  
— Я собираюсь жениться.  
  
Пиль был ошеломлён.  
  
— Жениться?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И кто же счастливая невеста, ваше величество?  
  
— Думаю, вы будете вполне довольны. Принцесса Александрина.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— Никаких конфликтующих иностранных интересов. Английский брак.   
  
— Да, — вынужден был согласиться Пиль. — Да, английский брак весьма приветствовался бы. Любое ваше возможное потомство от такого брака обеспечило бы будущее короны.  
  
— Ах, Пиль, вы старый романтик...  
  
— Позвольте поздравить вас, сэр.  
  
— Благодарю вас. Разумеется, об этом будет объявлено Тайному совету, и лорд-камергер поможет нам назначить дату свадьбы и дату коронации новой королевы. Я полагаю, в этой связи возникнут некоторые финансовые вопросы, но надеюсь, что мы не станем ни на чём экономить.  
  
Покинув кабинет по окончании еженедельной аудиенции, Уильям обнаружил, что его сестра вернулась. Он приветствовал ее поцелуем в щеку.   
  
— Ты выглядишь слишком довольным, — сказала Эмили. — Мне это не нравится.   
  
— Как там в Бате? Приятная была поездка? — Он поднял на нее взгляд. — Вот так это делается, сестра.   
  
Вошёл дворецкий.  
  
— Ваше величество, прибыл мистер Гаррард.  
  
— А, славно.  
  
— Опять драгоценности? — вздохнула Эмили.  
  
Она проследовала за ним. Ювелир, мистер Гаррард, поклонился королю и его сестре.   
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Мистер Гаррард, боюсь, сегодня мне потребуется кое-что особенное.   
  
— Я счастлив служить вашему величеству, чего бы вы ни пожелали.   
  
— Мне нужно кольцо. Для королевы Англии.   
  
— Зачем? — спросила Эмили.  
  
— Любой, кто взглянет на это кольцо, должен испытывать благоговение... и вместе с тем, она такая нежная, хрупкая. Мы не должны ее подавлять.   
  
— Разумеется, ваше величество.  
  
Они поговорили ещё немного, и Эмили вышла следом за ним.   
  
— Ты женишься на нашей кузине?   
  
— Да.  
  
— И когда было принято это решение?  
  
— Пока ты была в Бате.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что дело продвигается несколько быстрее, чем следует?   
  
— По моим расчетам, оно продвигается мучительно медленно...   
  
— Просто София была совсем не такой, как Александрина.   
  
— Думаешь, я этого не знаю?   
  
  


***

  
  
— Я не хочу жениться ради долга.   
  
— Начинается, — вздохнул принц Уэльский.   
  
Королева Шарлотта бросила на сына неодобрительный взгляд.  
  
— Вероятно, мой милый Уильям более чувствителен, чем ты.   
  
— Что тебя не устраивает в принцессе Софии? — нахмурился король.   
  
— То, что мы с ней ни разу не встречались, — ответил Уильям.   
  
— Подойди-ка, mein liebe.  
  
— Бабушка.  
  
— Подойди, — повторила королева не терпящим возражений тоном.   
  
Уильям уселся рядом с бабушкой и взял ее протянутую руку.   
  
— Не думай, что мы сделали плохой выбор. Во всем прусском дворе не найти дамы лучше, чем принцесса София. Я не допустила бы, чтобы тебе досталась недостойная супруга.   
  
— Не то чтобы ты сумел бы лучше выбрать самостоятельно... — заметил принц Уэльский. — Не балуйте его, мама. Сначала актриса, теперь жена этого поэта...   
  
— Ты сейчас подходящего для женитьбы возраста, — сказал король. — Слишком ранний брак нежелателен. Мужчины, в отличие от женщин, к этому не приспособлены.   
  
— Вы познакомитесь, она тебе понравится, и приязнь перерастет в любовь, — уверила внука Шарлотта.   
  
— По-моему, то же самое говорили о моей мачехе, — ответил Уильям.   
  
— Ты ведь не жестокий варвар, — сказала его бабушка.   
  
— И что это значит? — возмутился принц Уэльский.   
  
  


***

  
  
— Папа!  
  
Уильям с улыбкой сошёл со ступенек экипажа.  
  
— Ральф!   
  
— Рафаэль, — поправила его мать мальчика.   
  
Уильям подхватил сына на руки.  
  
— Он был назван в честь отца моей матери, которого звали Ральф. — Он посмотрел на мальчика. — Ты видел своего брата?   
  
— Он опять ей надоел?   
  
— Она в отъезде. — Он опять перевел взгляд на Ральфа. — Все твои учителя сообщают мне о твоих блестящих успехах.   
  
Селена шла за ними следом. Они ещё немного побеседовали, и мальчика отпустили играть.   
  
— Итак, ты женишься?  
  
— По всей видимости.  
  
— Пожалуй, Рафаэлю и мне сейчас самое время вернуться в Испанию.   
  
— О чем ты говоришь?   
  
— Ты можешь писать ему. Он может однажды навестить тебя.  
  
— Но он мой сын. Он родился в Англии, его прадед король.   
  
— Но не по закону.  
  
— Он прожил здесь всю жизнь. Ты предлагаешь увезти его в чужую страну!   
  
— Он и мой сын тоже! Он наполовину испанец и католик!  
  
— Последнее ты устроила без моего позволения.   
  
— Мне оно не требуется. В глазах закона ты ему не отец!   
  
— Однако ты не гнушаешься моими деньгами. — Уильям подошёл ближе. — Мой сын останется в Англии и будет воспитан как англичанин.   
  
— И что скажет на это принцесса София? Ты полагаешь, она обрадуется, когда узнает, что в ее доме имеется детская для бастардов ее мужа?   
  
— А вот это уже моя забота.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уильям вошёл во дворец.   
  
— Уильям!  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Шарлотта!   
  
Четырехлетняя девочка с разбега влетела в его объятия. Бросив взгляд в другой конец тронного зала, он заметил, что его отец и мачеха упорно игнорируют друг друга, что было лучшим возможным вариантом, учитывая предстоящее событие. Неловко было бы, если его молодой жене пришлось бы дивиться отсутствию его мачехи.  
  
— Ральф приехал?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А Огастас?   
  
— Тебе не хватает товарищей для игр? — Семейные сборища всегда были событиями многолюдными, и список гостей к прибытию принцессы был значительно сокращен.   
  
— Говорят, что ты собираешься жениться.  
  
— Похоже на то, — вздохнул он.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты женился.  
  
— Что ж, Шарлотта, полагаю, одному из нас нужно вступить в брак — почему бы не мне.   
  
— Почему?  
  
Он заметил направляющуюся к ним Эмили.  
  
— Он не приехал?  
  
— Папа не позволяет. — Эмили кивнула на Шарлотту. — Она хочет быть подружкой невесты.  
  
— Она может быть кем угодно, лишь бы не выходила замуж сама.  
  
— Ну же, Уильям…  
  
— Нет, я так и вижу, какой-нибудь заморский принц, нищий и безземельный выскочка…  
  
— Уильям!   
  
Оба оглянулись — с трона его манила пальцем бабушка. Уильям подошел.  
  
— Да, мэм?  
  
— Дай-ка мне поглядеть на тебя, Шарлотта, спускайся. Я знаю, что ты играла в саду, не смей запачкать своего брата.  
  
Уильям опустил сестренку на пол.  
  
— Подойди ближе.  
  
— Бабушка…  
  
— Подойди.  
  
Уильям сделал шаг вперед, и бабушка принялась безуспешно приглаживать его непокорные темные кудри.  
  
— Бабушка, прошу, не нужно.  
  
— Я не могу допустить, чтобы твоя будущая невеста сочла тебя неряхой.  
  
— Ее светлость принцесса София Гогенцоллерн! — громко объявил придворный мажордом.  
  
Двери распахнулись, и все обернулись, встречая свою будущую королеву.  
  
София словно плыла по воздуху — Уильям не видел, как ее ноги касаются земли. На ней было платье цвета шампанского и драгоценности, отправленные ей вместе с приглашением. Она была блондинкой с голубыми глазами и румяными щеками.  
  
— Что ж, парень, кажется, ты нашел одну из немногих привлекательных немок, — заметил принц Уэльский, ухмыляясь в направлении собственной супруги.  
  
Принцесса и четыре сопровождающие ее фрейлины прошли по проходу и присели в реверансе перед троном.  
  
— Ваше величество, — сказала София.  
  
— Да, ты и впрямь прекрасно сойдешь, голубушка, — сказал король, заработав гневный взгляд от королевы.   
  
Он выпрямился.  
  
— Принцесса София, добро пожаловать в Англию.  
  
— Благодарю вас, ваше величество.  
  
— Моя супруга.  
  
Принцесса снова присела.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Мой сын, принц Уэльский.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество.  
  
— И, разумеется, мой внук, его королевское высочество принц Уильям.  
  
— Ваше королевское высочество, — в очередной раз присела София.  
  
Уильям склонил голову в ответ.  
  
— Ваша светлость.  
  
  


***

  
  
Ухаживания начались на глазах всего королевского двора и на глазах всего двора продолжились. Уильям думал, что принцесса вполне могла бы ему понравиться, если бы он хоть немного мог побыть с ней наедине.  
  
— Мне показывали ваш портрет, — сказала София. Они прогуливались по саду.  
  
— Вот как?  
  
— Да. По-моему, он был не очень похож на оригинал.  
  
— Почему вы так говорите?  
  
— Ваш глаз.  
  
— Ах, да, разумеется, — ответил он, немедленно вспоминая о своем «ленивом глазе».  
  
— Художник преувеличил — во плоти мне ваш глаз вполне нравится.  
  
— Нравится?  
  
— Да.  
  
Они продолжали путь в молчании, время от времени оглядываясь на собравшихся в саду родственников и придворных.  
  
— Вы очень хорошо говорите по-английски.  
  
София тихонько рассмеялась.  
  
— Что? — удивился Уильям.  
  
— Все немецкие принцессы с колыбели обучаются английскому.  
  
— Почему же это?  
  
Она повернулась к нему с улыбкой:  
  
— В надежде выйти замуж за вас, сэр.  
  
— Примерно подобным же образом выражалась моя мама.  
  
— Потому что это правда. Вы самый желанный жених-протестант в Европе. Красивый. И говорят, что вы начитаны.  
  
— Я уверен, что вы хорошо осведомлены обо всех моих интересах.  
  
— Верно. — София улыбнулась. — Литература. Вы любите романтиков. Театр.  
  
— Да.  
  
— А также оперу. И есть у вас еще одно увлечение, в которое мне верится с трудом.  
  
— Какое?  
  
— Цветы. Мужчина, увлекающийся садоводством? Мне это кажется маловероятным. Моя мать даже заподозрила кое-что весьма скандальное.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Но я прекрасно вижу, что это не так.  
  
— И что же вас в этом убеждает?  
  
— Мне кажется, будь это правда, вас бы не столь интересовало мое ожерелье.  
  
— Ваше ожерелье?  
  
София ухватила кончик подвески, покачивавшейся над полушариями ее грудей.  
  
— А если точнее, вот эта часть.  
  
Она провела пальцем по коже над лифом платья.  
  
— Что ж, я знаю толк в драгоценностях.  
  
— Говорили также, что вы остроумны.  
  
Уильям оглянулся на восторженных зрителей.  
  
— Пойдемте со мной.  
  
Он повел ее к оранжереям.  
  
— Не думаю, что они надолго оставят нас в одиночестве.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? Вы ведь уже купили меня.  
  
Он резко обернулся.  
  
— Вы так видите брак со мной? Как рабство?  
  
— Я лишь хочу сказать, что нам обоим известно, что ожидается от нас в этом браке. Вас воспитывали как будущего короля. Меня воспитывали как будущую жену какого-нибудь могущественного человека, и если этот человек вы, я возражений не имею. Я не вижу причин быть грубой, но я понимаю, как решаются подобные вопросы — хочет этого женщина или нет, значения не имеет.  
  
— А вы этого хотите?  
  
София покачала головой.  
  
— Я знакома с вами всего три дня.  
  
— Что ж, разумно…  
  
Она взяла его за руку.  
  
— Покажите мне то, ради чего мы сюда пришли.  
  
— Это дворцовые оранжереи. Раньше здесь работали только садовники, но когда я был маленьким, я начал захаживать сюда. Мой дед позволяет мне делать тут всё, что мне заблагорассудится.  
  
— Всё, что заблагорассудится, — улыбнулась София. — Многообещающе.  
  
Она последовала за ним по тропинке.  
  
— Мне нравятся тропические растения, — сказал он. — В особенности орхидеи. С ними нужно обращаться крайне бережно.  
  
— И вы полагаете, вы умеете обращаться с тем, что требует бережного обращения?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— К счастью, я не столь хрупка.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
И Уильям обнаружил, что улыбается в ответ.  
  
  


***

  
  
Александрина была еще полуодета, когда в воротах показался экипаж короля. Вскочив с места, оставив позади опешившую Дженкинс, она помчалась по коридору и даже сбежала по лестнице, не держась ни за чью руку.  
  
— Дрина! Что ты делаешь?! — закричала герцогиня, заметив, как дочь вылетает из двери.  
  
Уильям вышел из экипажа и был вознагражден видом Александрины, сломя голову сбегающей по ступенькам. Она резко затормозила, едва не запрыгнув прямо в его объятия.  
  
— Какой великолепный прием.  
  
— Я хочу поцеловать вас.  
  
— Ваша мама смотрит.  
  
Александрина застонала от досады.  
  
— И почему мы не можем пожениться сию минуту?  
  
— Иным позволено сбегать в Гретна Грин, но короли этого делать не могут. — Он взял Александрину под руку, направляясь вместе с ней во дворец. — У вас волосы распущены.  
  
— Я сбежала от своей камеристки, завидев ваш экипаж.  
  
— Мне нравится. Я с нетерпением жду времени, когда смогу видеть вас такой чаще.  
  
— Ваше величество. — Герцогиня сделала книксен. — Чем мы обязаны удовольствием видеть вас?  
  
— Тем, что обязаны моему удовольствию, полагаю.  
  
Герцогиня выглядела возмущенной.  
  
— Нам нужно прогуляться в саду.  
  
— Дрина, у тебя занятия… — пожурила ее мать.  
  
— Не желаю заниматься. — Александрина схватила короля за руку. — Пойдемте в сад.  
  
— Дрина!  
  
Но она уже вела его прочь, и герцогиня ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
  
— Прошу прощения за мои волосы, — сказала Александрина, поворачиваясь. — Я просто знала, что если не поспешу, они все спустятся, и мы не сумеем побыть наедине.  
  
— Мы едва ли одни сейчас.  
  
Уильям обернулся и взглянул на дом. Герцогиня и Леопольд не скрываясь смотрели на них из окна, выходящего на сад. Александрина поморщилась.   
  
— Мне нравится, когда у вас распущены волосы, — сказал он. — Столько всего в вас меня восхищает…  
  
Она застенчиво улыбнулась.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Вы желаете, чтобы я всё перечислил?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Подобное перечисление лучше всего проводить в уединении…  
  
— Я жду-не дождусь, когда мы сможем уединиться. — Она вздохнула. — Я хочу еще поцелуев. Еще…  
  
Александрина силилась описать, чего же ей хотелось. Просто еще. Больше. Больше его. Она прижалась к нему.  
  
— О, теперь они наверняка прибегут сюда.  
  
— Я думала о том, что вы сказали. О возбуждении. — Она прерывисто вздохнула. — Я едва могла думать о чем-либо еще…  
  
— Я предупреждал вас об этом…  
  
— Мне кажется, я была возбуждена большую часть времени с вашего ухода. А вы думали обо мне?  
  
— Разумеется, думал.  
  
— Что есть еще, помимо поцелуев?  
  
Уильям застонал.  
  
— Когда мы возбудились, есть ведь что-то, что нужно делать, чтобы справиться с этим ощущением?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
— Вы и не представляете себе, что творите.  
  
— Поцелуйте меня, — потребовала она.  
  
— Александрина…  
  
— Поцелуйте меня!  
  
Он сделал, как она просила, ибо он ни в чем не мог ей отказать. Всё плыло как в тумане, как во сне — только он и только она, вдвоем, и никого и ничего больше.  
  
— Дрина! — воскликнула герцогиня.  
  
— Я предупреждал…  
  
Александрина подхватила его под руку, с улыбкой идя навстречу герцогине и Леопольду.  
  
— Ваше величество, я должен возразить… — начал Леопольд.  
  
— Непременно должны? — вздохнул Уильям.  
  
— Ваши авансы по отношению к моей племяннице…  
  
— Мои авансы, — поправила дядю Александрина.  
  
— Дрина! — ахнула герцогиня.  
  
— Я имею право целовать моего жениха, когда захочу, — настаивала та.  
  
Ответом ей была запинающееся бормотание по-немецки.  
  
— Да, кажется, я забыл сказать, что Александрина и я собираемся пожениться.  
  
— Не спросив разрешения! — ахнула герцогиня.  
  
— Я не ребенок, мне не нужно твое разрешения! — выпалила Александрина.  
  
— Тогда мое благословение!  
  
— С чего мне просить то, чего ты никогда не дашь? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я была счастлива! Никогда не хотела! — Она вновь схватила своего жениха за руку. — Пойдемте.  
  
Они оставили герцогиню и Леопольда вдвоем.  
  
— Невероятно, — возмутилась герцогиня. — Какая неблагодарность! Она желает выйти замуж за этого… этого?  
  
— А ты заметила, что он ничего не сказал?  
  
— Что? — оторопела герцогиня.  
  
Брат взглянул на нее.  
  
— Юная жена. Готовый во всем потакать ей муж. Нам это могло бы пригодиться.  
  
— Леопольд! Ты шутишь!  
  
— Ах, прошу тебя, сестра, подумай только — вспомни его отца и деда, оба омерзительны, один безумец, другой дурак с рождения. Ты считаешь, что он избежит подобной судьбы?  
  
— Но что дальше? Дрина будет привязана к безумцу.  
  
— Нет. Дрина будет регентом при безумце. И ей понадобится помощь.  
  
— Но их дети…  
  
— Если они у них будут. А потом она останется одна, и ей потребуется муж…  
  
  


***

  
  
Настал день, когда Тайный совет должен был быть извещен о королевском браке. Александрина не спала всю ночь и рано разбудила свою камеристку. Ее ждало новое платье, новые драгоценности, но она хотела выглядеть идеально. Так, чтобы никто не усомнился, что ей тут место.  
  
Не обменявшись ни словом, Александрина, ее мать и Леопольд доехали до Сент-Джеймсского дворца, где их ждал король.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
Король поцеловал ее руку.  
  
— Александрина. — Он повернулся к герцогине и Леопольду и, словно проворачивая нож в ране, произнес: — Рад вас всех видеть. — Взяв Александрину под руку, он добавил: — Процесс относительно безболезненный — простое объявление, и о нашем союзе будет известно всей стране.   
  
— А затем мы можем назначить дату?  
  
— Да, затем мы можем назначить дату, — улыбнулся он.  
  
— Это хорошо. Не понимаю, почему мы должны так долго ждать.  
  
— Вы всегда так нетерпеливы.  
  
Они вошли в тронный зал. Одного того, что король под руку вел Александрину, было достаточно, чтобы возбудить интерес советников. Равно как и то, что герцогиня шла с таким видом, будто ее ведут на казнь.  
  
Члены Тайного совета поклонились.  
  
— Милорды, — начал Уильям, — с тех пор как скончался мой отец, я правил один. Такое положение вещей не доставляло мне удовольствия, кроме удовольствия приводить вас в ужас…  
  
Послышались смешки.  
  
— Посему, думаю, мое объявление всех нас обрадует. Я просил мою кузину принцессу Александрину Викторию, дочь моего покойного дяди герцога Кентского и Стратернского, стать моей женой, и она, как ни удивительно, дала мне свое согласие. — Уильям вытянул перед собой руку Александрины, сцепленную с его собственной, по направлению к лордам. — Представляю вам вашу будущую королеву.  
  
Со всех сторон посыпались поздравления, имена представляемых невесте благородных мужей. Александрина улыбалась.  
  
— Дядя Камберленд, — произнес Уильям.  
  
— Ваше величество.  
  
— Вы, должно быть, испытываете огромное облегчение.  
  
— Ваше величество?  
  
— Я знаю, что вы давно обеспокоены тем фактом, что между вами и престолом стоим только Александрина и я, и вы всегда любопытствовали, когда же она выйдет замуж, когда женюсь я, а теперь вопрос улажен с обеих сторон. Вам больше не нужно волноваться о том, что корона может обременить вашу голову.  
  
— Никогда ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца…  
  
— По-моему, в этом вы можете быть вполне уверены, — сказала Александрина.  
  
— Я так и чувствую, как волнение покидает вас, дядя, — кивнул Уильям.  
  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись в Кенсингтон, Александрина не могла не поделиться пережитым с Лецен.  
  
— Я чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, — сетовала она. — Меня окружали такие великие люди, а я и подумать не могла, чем я заслужила находиться среди них. Мне едва знакомы были их имена!  
  
— От тебя и не ожидается, чтобы ты знала их имена, — заметила герцогиня.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Королю не ум твой нужен. Ему нужно, чтобы ты дала ему сына, который будет править вместо тебя.  
  
— Это неправда.  
  
— Он разве говорил, что не думает о детях?  
  
— Мы это не обсуждали.  
  
— Потому что это любому дураку очевидно. Ты могла быть царствующей королевой, а теперь будешь просто его племенной кобылой.  
  
— А ты и сэр Джон хотели быть моими регентами. В чем же разница?  
  
— Глупая девчонка.  
  
Герцогиня удалилась, кипя от злости.  
  
— Лецен, ты ведь не согласна с мамой?  
  
— Король — не тот муж, которого я выбрала бы для тебя. Нет.  
  
— Но я люблю его.  
  
— Но ведь ты могла бы быть полноправной королевой!  
  
— Лецен…  
  
— Попроси у короля супружескую корону.  
  
Александрина покачала головой.  
  
— Супружескую корону?  
  
— Он останется королем, но после его смерти будешь править ты, даже если у вас будут дети.  
  
— И какой довод я приведу? Мне нечего ему предложить.  
  
— Ты еще можешь предложить ему себя. Скажи, что выйдешь за него только в том случае, если тебе будет предоставлен статус соправительницы.  
  
— Он не может принять такое решение самостоятельно, ему понадобится позволение Парламента, а Парламент ни за что этого не допустит.  
  
— Он влюблен в тебя по уши, и он умен. Он найдет способ.  
  
Александрина отпрянула от гувернантки.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне воспользоваться его любовью как оружием?  
  
— Любовь и есть оружие.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Нет. Ему слишком многое пришлось пережить. Смерть жены, смерть их детей. Я не способна на такую жестокость.  
  
— А как, по-твоему, поступил бы он, будь он на твоем месте, а ты на его?  
  
— Он не жесток. И я таковой не буду. Я не желаю начинать семейную жизнь, злоупотребляя его чувствами. — Она вновь покачала головой. — Нет. Я не поступлю с ним так мерзко.


End file.
